Truth or Dare
by Pocky sticks and Choco Cornets
Summary: Truth or Dares for Fan fic readers, give me the dariest of dares and they shall be done    Read and review


**Lucky Star: Truth or Dare, Last Character Standing**

**Announcer**- Hello and welcome to the first episode of Lucky Star Truth or Dare. This story is set after the last episode of Lucky Star. This is an open story where you can decide what your favourite characters from Lucky Star will do and it is up to me whether they shall succeed and advance to the next round or be eliminated, who will be the last character standing...well it depends on how extreme your dares are! …..or truths. Now then, let's meet our participants...THE LUCKY STAR CAST!

**Participants**

Konata Izumi

Kagami Hiiragi

Tsukasa Hiiragi

Miyuki Takara

Yutaka ( Can't be bothered to find last name)

Minami

Patricia Martin

Hiyori

Misao Kusakabe

Ayano Minegishi

Minoru

or Sebastian

Akira Kogami

Konata- Wow, this should be fun, I'll win this one easily

Kagami- Oh please, this is going to be just awful...who the hell gets a kick from daring people to do insane things

Konata- Oh live a little Kagamin...who knows what might happen to us

Kagami- Don't you get any ideas you hear me!

Announcer- Now since this is the first chapter, I shall choose the first few dares...or truths and starting from the next chapter...the viewers will decide your fates.

Misao- Your going down shrimp! There's no way you can go as far as I can

Ayano- Don't take it so seriously Misao

Tsukasa- I bet I'm the first one out

Minami- Are you alright with this Yutaka?

Yutaka- I'm not a little kid, I can do this

Konata- I just hope that Miyuki gets dared to do something wild...wouldn't mind a lap dance

Miyuki went dark red and Konata's head was met with a blow by Kagami

Kagami- Quiet you pervy old man

Konata- But it's a truth or dare game Kagamin!

Announcer- Ok ladies calm down! I will now choose a character to either ask a truth question or to dare them ….. and I choose...Kagami!

Kagami- WHAT! WHY ME

Announcer- Kagami...Truth or Dare?

Kagami shakes her head from disbelief as she wants no part in this stupid game

Kagami- Truth

Announcer- Oh, you'll regret that, I'm starting this game off with a juicy question. Tell us Kagami, what did you mean by those lyrics in your song 100% Nai Nai

Kagami's face could have rolled off her shoulders, her face now resembled an erupting Volcano with smoke popping out of her ears

Kagami- What song! I have no Idea what your talking about!

Konata- Kagami wrote a song?

Announcer- You better believe it, you all did!

Konata- Oh yeah, I remember but I never listened to her songs, I assumed they would be boring

Kagami- I'LL SHOW YOU BORING!

Announcer- I have the CD right here actually

Kagami- WHAT!

Announcer- Care to listen to it everyone

Kagami- Please for the love of god No!

The Announcer places the CD into a CD player and four minutes of beautiful and heart warming singing, the music died down and was replaced with a round of applause

Konata- Suspicious things eh? I wonder who that could be

Announcer-We all do, so Kagami care to explain

Kagami- I...I sung that song...about Konata, OK IT WAS ABOUT KONATA! I'll admit it, I wanted to be in her class so bad because I developed feelings for her but never wanted to admit it!

Announcer- And with that announcement Kagami survives her first Truth

Konata- So... you have feelings for me eh?

Kagami- SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

Tsukasa- You like girls sis?

Kagami- No! It's not like that

Miyuki- It's ok Kagami san, your still the same person that we all love and cherish

Announcer- So Konata...anything to say about Kagami's song

Konata- I didn't see that one coming, that's for sure

Announcer- Next person shall be... Hiyori

Hiyori- Me?

Announcer- Truth or Dare?

Hiyori- Dare, easily a Dare

Announcer- Thank you, ok then I dare you to sketch us all a drawing of Yutaka and Minami sharing an intimate moment with each other

Hiyori- What! But I can't do that, there my closest friends-

Announcer- Drop the act, we all know what your really like Hiyori so draw!

Hiyori- Yutaka, I have no choice

Yutaka- It's ok Hiyori, I understand

Hiyori was given a sketchbook and a pencil and after twenty minutes of hard drawing and erasing mistakes, she showed everyone a sketch of Minami and Yutaka sharing a mouth to mouth kiss with their tongues clearly dancing around the other, Yutaka and Minami both blushed and nearly fell out of their seats while Konata's and Patricia's eyes were now sparkling with delight.

Announcer- Wow...this is amazing

Hiyori- Oh, it's not that good

Konata- This is amazing, your a great artist Hiyori

Announcer- Well done Hiyori, you survive for now

Hiyori- God I'm a pervert! I'm so sorry guys

Yutaka- It's ok, don't worry about it

Announcer- And now for the last person of the day, I choose...Konata

Konata- YES! time for me to shine

Announcer- Truth or Dare Konata

Konata- DARE! Bring it on man

Announcer- Ok, easy girl...

Kagami- Please don't make her do something that's degrading to anyone except her

Announcer- Don't worry Kagami, I think you'll enjoy this one...Konata I dare you to delete your account on your online game and I have a laptop right here

Konata- NO WAY!

Kagami- I love it! There's now way she'll do it

Announcer- We're all waiting Izumi

Konata sadly sat down by the Laptop and went onto the website and logged into her account. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and hit the delete account button

''Are you sure you want to delete your account?'' The computer asked Konata

Konata clicked yes and watched as her character died on the screen

Announcer- Wow...she actually did it!

Kagami- No way! She must have a secret account or something

Konata- Nope that was it...I'll sacrifice anything to beat Kagamin

Announcer- I wouldn't say that on the first round kid

Tsukasa- That was amazing Kona Chan

Konata- Don't worry, I'll bounce back

Announcer- Well that's it for now, now it's your chance to dare your favourite characters to do anything you want and I mean anything, I have no boundaries! I know this one is short but the more dares, the longer it gets and the more fun is had for all, so leave ideas in the reviews and let's have fun together...until then, see ya later

End of The first Dares


End file.
